


Над землёю алеет закат...

by KisVani



Series: Цвета [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...на самом деле Магнус не любила вечернее время и предпочитала проводить его в максимально комфортных для себя условиях."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Над землёю алеет закат...

Солнце садилось с величественной неспешностью, порожденной, в первую очередь стоящим над городом туманом, в котором красный цвет мог плескаться очень долго.  
  
Магнус не удивилась, если бы узналв, что тот же Уилл в некоторые особо одухотворенно-творческие моменты представляет ее фигуру на фоне пылающего алого заката. Такая картина была бы более чем эстетична и даже несла бы в себе романтичные и драматичные нотки... Но на самом деле Магнус не любила вечернее время и предпочитала проводить его в максимально комфортных для себя условиях.  
  
Причина на то была вполне банальной и приземленной: вот уже около тридцати лет на главу сети Убежищ во время захода солнца накатывали приступы мигрени. Они не были достаточно сильными, чтоб всерьез беспокоить и причиной служило ничто иное, как общий экологический фон.  
Кто-то... опять же, хоть тот же Уилл, мог бы посмеяться, что женщине, которая помнит Великий лондонский смог 1952 года, не пристало жаловаться, но ничего не попишешь.  
  
Порой Магнус думала, что проще сбежать с планеты, чем почистить уже изрядно подпорченную человечеством Землю. Достаточно крамольная мысль для того, кто поклялся защищать любую жизнь, но с годами она приходила все чаще и чаще. Стоило признать, что она становилась пессимисткой. Обычное старческое брюзжание в случае Магнус приобретало новые нотки, но оставалось по сути тем же: "Раньше было лучше". Пусть она понимала, что чаще все-таки не было, а очень даже наоборот, но некоторые вещи заставляли ее ностальгически вздыхать.   
  
В отличие от извечно восторженного и по-детски эмоционального Теслы, Магнус не удавалось просто так восхищаться современностью, не находя в ней негативных черт. Виной ли был "полный набор" вампирских генов или просто разные характеры - она не знала. Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то мог об этом знать. Каждый из них пятерых, даже погибший в двадцатом веке Найджел, был по-своему уникальнымф и не поддающимся классификации.  
Сегодня, наблюдая за тем, как краснота заливает небо, Магнус прислушивалась к нарастающей за висками мигрени и надеялась, что ее организм не решит в один прекрасный день отказаться существовать в столь чуждых для него условиях.  
  
Потому что, в отличие от большинства стариков, которых она знала, Магнус не хотела умирать.  
  
Впрочем, наверняка, это было попросту семейное упрямство.


End file.
